1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for stabilizing an area of the earth's surface by positioning heat transfer tubes on the surface or beneath the surface of the stabilized area to freeze the area or to freeze and produce an ice covering over the area.
2. Background
In many areas of the world such as zones covered by permafrost or zones which are boggy or otherwise unconsolidated at the surface, a continuing problem in the conduct of various industrial operations is the lack of a stable surface upon which the operations can be conducted. Such operations as drilling oil wells, either to explore for or produce oil from subterranean formations, the construction of permanent facilities or the like all require a relatively stabilized area of the earth. Heretofore, stabilized areas have been created by the use of pilings, gravel pads and the like, to produce an area which is relatively stable and suitable for the conduct of such operations. The use of such techniques has been found to be reliable but it is relatively expensive, time-consuming and leaves the abandoned stabilized area as an unnatural change in the local environment when the operation is concluded.
Accordingly, a continuing search has been directed to the development of methods whereby stabilized areas can be created more economically and so that the stabilized areas are readily removed when the operation is concluded.